Wait For Me
by Sorii
Summary: Rewrite of Episode 254 of the anime in Nami's POV. Implied LuNa. Nami can't live without her captain. She needs to find Luffy. She needs him.


Heya! Sorii here. This story was inspired after watching episode 254, when Robin's gone, Sanji's on the train, Usopp is kidnapped, and Luffy's lodged between two buildings. Haha. I finished it in record time; started around 8PMish and finished before 11. (: Sort of a drabble, implied LuNa. Enjoy!

* * *

No thoughts ran through my mind as Paulie snatched me and the two train coordinators and slammed us onto the hard cement stairs as the water rushed in, mercilessly ripping apart anything that got in its way.

Panting heavily, Paulie breathed, "That was close."

Unsure of myself, I turned around and spluttered a "T-thanks" as I got to the problem at hand. But of course, I couldn't focus on it for long; who could, with the Aqua Laguna coming around?

"Look," Paulie said, looking over at the now drenched platform. "That huge timetable fixture was torn out to sea." I tilted my heads towards his direction and what I saw astounded me. The timetable, the wooden timetable that stood for countless years, was gone; ripped off, literally. The top was jagged and about a third of its original size remained. "What extraordinary force. The Aqua Laguna's waves are unbelievably fast this year." He mumbled, dumbfounded as well.

Not taking the opportunity to rest, I scrambled to my feet and started running up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. Not that it was very fast, anyway; after being drenched to the core and wearing heels, my legs were groaning in protest, and my lungs were pumping out air at its maximum power. I felt like I could collapse any minute, to be honest. The stairs seemed endless, so long and impossible to scale. Yet I finally managed to reach the top.

After a few moments I doubled over with my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. My breath came in deep gulps as my body eagerly sucked in the much-needed oxygen. My calves were burning and my chest felt like it was about to explode, but that didn't matter; what happened to me right now didn't matter. What mattered was that I had to find Luffy.

"Nami!" I heard a familiar voice call in the distance. I looked up, still catching my breath, to see Chopper in his Walk Point galloping over to me, a concerned look on his face. As soon as he was within hearing distance, I blurted out what had happened; how Robin was on Puffing Tom, how Sanji was on the train with her, the truth behind her betrayal, everything. It all came out in a rush. I don't even think I knew what I was saying. All I knew was that I needed to tell someone.

"Really?" Chopper asked when I was done, looking up at me in relief. "So after that Sanji went to the station?"

"Yeah!" I replied. A small smile of comfort breaking across my face. The townspeople gathered around us in their Yagaras, eagerly listening in our little conversation. "At any rate, no matter how we're going to follow them, we have to find Luffy and Zoro first!"

"Yosh! Got it!" Chopper exclaimed enthusiastically, nodding his head in understanding.

Taking a step back, I clenched my fists together in resolution. Facing the citizens of Water 7, I shouted, "Everyone else help too!"

"Guys! We're counting on you!" Chopper added for emphasis. He raised his left hoof into the air and the others mimicked him, letting out cries of determination.

Off somewhere to my right, I heard Paulie yell, "Where are you Straw Hat?!"

"Say something!" Chopper shouted to the sky desperately. Meanwhile, I sprinted over to the edge of the higher ground of Water 7, where Kokoro-baasan and Chimney were standing, watching as the tide receded further and further. It continued to rain steadily, my already soaked body getting even more wet. _I regret wearing that purple tank top and white skirt,_ I silently cursed myself. Definitely not running clothes. But I couldn't change that now.

Stopping to catch my breath once more, I bent over on my knees and inhaled deep gulps, each breath of air never satisfying enough. Closing my eyes, I felt a wave of exhaustion come over me, but I fought to maintain control. From in front of me, Chimney said excitedly, "Come on! Look, look!" I slowly opened my eyes, beginning to look up. "Kaizoku-nee-chan! Hey, look over there!" The younger girl was clinging to her grandmother's arm while pointing over to a direction somewhere in the distance. "There's something there!"

I blinked in confusion. Something there? What could possibly be there that would be of interest to me? "Something?" I questioned. Going up to the edge and squinting in the distance, I felt my heart start to beat sporadically. My eyes widened in shock and I felt my jaw go slack. _It couldn't be... could it?_ I thought to myself fervently, still looking. Yet there he was, lodged between two buildings in an impossibly tight space, his straw hat smushed and his body feebly struggling to free itself.

"Luffy!" I whispered, more to myself then anyone else. My heart rate accelerated even more as the thought _He's safe!_ crossed my mind. My hands clenched the edge of the cement railing as I leaned over, still unbelieving.

"That Straw Hat..." Kokoro-baasan began, her ever-present smile on her face. I slid off the round precipice, just staring dumbly at the direction where Luffy was in. "Isn't that your Pirate King?"

"Well?" Chimney piped up in a hyper voice. My heart clenched inside my chest as I wound my hands into fists and gritted my teeth in anger and vexation. _That idiot!_ The next thing I knew I was running towards the stairs that led to the back street district. My body was weary of running, oh so tired, but my mind wouldn't obey. The only thing that passed through my mind was _That idiot! That stupid, stupid, idiot! At a time like this, he goes and gets himself stuck between two buildings!_

"Oi, wait!" Kokoro-baasan shouted in alarm, reaching out an arm towards me. I'm not even sure I registered her voice. If I did, I didn't heed it. "Where are you going? Don't go down into the back street district!" Men close enough twisted their heads around to see the commotion. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?! The Aqua Laguna is almost here! _You won't make it back alive!_"

After that, everything that anyone said to me passed through one ear and out the other. I darted down the stairs as fast as I could, gravity helping my momentum greatly. Running against the wind and the rain, I fought against the weather with everything in me. I wasn't stupid; I knew this could be suicidal, and that the Aqua Laguna was almost here. My movements defied common sense; this was reckless, and I knew that if I couldn't get Luffy out of there, I was doomed. Yet I still did it. Why?

_Why?_ I asked myself fleetingly. Sure, he was my captain. Sure, he saved me from Arlong. Sure, we were nakama... or were we more than that? I pondered it slightly as I continued to run, not really paying attention to where I was going. Luffy was Luffy. And he was my captain. He was my nakama. He was my friend. He was my family. He was more than family. He was...

_No!_ I shook my head. Now was definitely not the time to be thinking this! We have to save Robin! _Robin..._ I thought to myself sadly. Robin, the one who had conspired against us before joining us. Robin, who had traveled with us and treated us as equals. Robin, the one who had sacrificed herself to the World Government so that _we_ could escape... unharmed.

I felt the tears pricking at my eyes but held them back, my lower lip quivering. I couldn't think about that now. I had to get Luffy. Without Luffy, we couldn't save Robin. We needed Luffy. _I_ needed Luffy.

I stepped into a shallow puddle and the water splashed onto my leg, but I didn't take notice. Twisting my head to the east, I spotted the two buildings that Luffy was lodged in between. After all, they weren't hard to find; they were the tallest buildings in the back street district. Panting a little more heavily than before, I made a split second decision.

I grit my teeth together in anticipation as I made a sharp turn, jumping onto the ledge of the stairs. I knew that with one look down, I'd be a goner. Gathering up my courage, I braced myself as I put all my strength into my legs as I propelled myself forward, willing my body to land on the slippery crimson rooftop, hoping wildly that I wouldn't slip and fall to my doom. The rush of air flowed past my body, but it wasn't painful; in fact, if it weren't for the dire situation, I would've almost called it exhilarating. But now wasn't the time. Not now.

As I neared the closest roof, I knew I wasn't going to have a smooth landing. As soon as I landed my body fell, and I twisted and skidded all the way to the edge, my hands just barely hanging on. Taking a few quick gulps of breath, I got up, despite my thighs screaming in protest.

I had to get to Luffy.

_Wait for me, Luffy! _I thought to myself furiously. _Don't do anything stupid! Don't... leave me._

I ran across the top of the houses, hoping that I wouldn't slip and fall on the wet surface that I was running on. Jumping across roof after roof, it felt like forever before I reached him. I don't know how long I ran, but it felt like I just sprinted three entire marathons. I was so fatigued. _This must be how Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji feel after a fight,_ I thought to myself grimly. I was glad I wasn't a fighter. I don't think I could handle this anymore.

After leaping over a couple more roofs, I could see the buildings grow closer and larger. _Finally!_ I thought.

As I continued to rush across the housetops, the memory of what Iceburg-san had said to me rushed back into my head.

_"Nico Robin gave up everything and made a deal with the CP9," He said solemnly, looking down at the ground. His head was bandaged and his jacket was draped over his shoulders, with his hands resting on his kneecaps while sitting Indian-style. The fire blazed and crackled adjacent to us but we paid no heed to it. I wanted to hear this. I _needed_ to hear this. Sitting up straight, I listened more intently. "She did it to fulfill a wish she could not achieve by being with you."_

Another memory flitted into my vision. _I was running on the platform, chasing the train that was slowly increasing speed, getting farther and farther away from me. I couldn't keep up, even though I tried, oh Heaven knows I tried. _

_"Robin, don't go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was amazed I still had the breath capacity to keep running after belting out such a loud call. I was desperate, though. Here was Robin, giving herself up for __**our**__ sakes. Robin, slipping through my fingers. I was letting her go to her doom. "We'll fight whoever it takes!" I shouted, futilely trying to comfort both myself and her, if my voice reached her at all. My voice threatened to crack, but I forced myself to hold it steady. "ROBIN!"_

Losing my footing, a trip and a hard fall brought me back to reality as my body slammed against the rock-hard terrain. I laid there for a few seconds before pushing myself up with quivering arms, shaking with exertion. Still in a crouching position, I gasped for breath, slowly closing and opening my eyes as I fought to retain my position. At last I stood back up. Taking a few more deep wheezes of air, I hesitantly took a few steps back, then took a running start as I continued my trek towards Luffy.

Darting my eyes to the north, what I saw made my heart skip a beat. _Shit!_ I thought to myself. The Aqua Laguna's waves were starting to come, and they were _huge_. Taking no more time to dwell over this, I skidded to a haphazard stop as I came as far as I could before the buildings Luffy was wedged between.

I took huge gulps of breath as I stood at the top, gazing down below. "It's too far," I mumbled in between my panting, more to myself than anyone else. Not that there was anyone else to hear me. "I can't get any closer." Lifting my head, I gazed steadily at the tiny gap where Luffy was. My sharp intakes of air came loudly as my chest heaved with weariness. The memory of Lucci in his Devil Fruit form slid into my mind, the image of Luffy getting beat up implanted before my eyes. For a moment, that was all I could see.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw his arm twitching.

_Luffy!_ I thought painfully as my heart squeezed. I could see Lucci throwing Luffy out the 4th story room like he was nothing, with me screaming useless words in the background. Oh God, Luffy...

His body twitched again, trying to free itself. My lower lip quivered at the sight and I narrowed my eyes slightly. I was going to cry, I knew it, but I held it in. I had to. Now wasn't the time to cry. Whimpering softly, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"LUFFY!" I screamed, almost glaring at the space. I breathed heavily, gathering all the air I could muster. Taking another deep gulp, I shouted, "What the hell are you doing up there?!" My voice was reaching a hysterical tone; parts of what I said had cracked and gone an octave higher than usual. I could hear the rush of the waves coming, but I didn't even flinch. I couldn't. There was no time.

"Nyami, izzat you bwack derr?" I heard Luffy shout, or try to shout. I could hear him grunting in what sounded like a squished sound, noises of struggle emanating from there. "Oi, it's not my fault! That pigeon guy threw me! Luckily, I landed here, but I've been stuck ever since!" Luffy tried to explain.

I bit down hard on my lip. It was shaking now, a little too much for my liking. Tears made its way out of my eyes as it trickled down my cheek and mingled with the rain. This was too much. Too cruel. First Robin's gone, Zoro's missing, Usopp is kidnapped, and Luffy is stuck between buildings. Too many nakama lost in so little time. It wasn't right.

My eyes got watery and I couldn't see straight. My vision blurred and I sniffed audibly, still trying to force back the ever flowing tears. They still dripped no matter what I did, endlessly falling. My heart thumped painfully in my chest, as if sharing my grief.

I couldn't take it anymore. Throwing my head back, I shrieked, "Quit screwing around! This isn't the time! While you were playing around back there, Robin was taken away!" I hated these tears. They were hot and heavy against my cheek; the only hot thing on my body. I couldn't breathe through my nose because of the tears. This was too much, too much. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Giving in, I let them flow freely down the sides of my face.

"_Robin is going to die for us!_" I screamed. I felt useless, pathetic. Robin was getting farther and farther away from us every minute and all I could do was scream at Luffy. Openly sobbing, I pressed the back of my right hand to my face in an attempt to staunch the crying, but to no avail. In fact, I think I just made it worse. _Luffy..._ I thought to myself repeatedly. _We need you! __**I**__ need you!_

Taking my hand away from my face, I added, "She sacrificed herself to protect us from the Government! She knew that being arrested meant death!" The tears still kept coming like a waterfall, my bottom lip trembling like a shaking leaf.

"Then, Robin..." Luffy began, realization dawning in his voice. "...really was lying!"

Using one hand to cover my face, I sniffed, nodding. "Yeah." I managed to croak out.

"That's great!" I heard Luffy murmur.

Wiping the last of my tears away, I heard Luffy yell, "Don't worry!" I tilted my head up to look at him. "I won't let Robin die!" He shouted with conviction, along with an undertone of anger hinted in it.

Then I heard it. The rush of the waves. I turned my head towards the left and what greeted me was a wave that was the biggest I'd ever seen in all my years of navigating. My eyes widened in shock as I took in this monstrous atrocity. I still had a few tears running down my face. "What in the world...?!" I started, at a loss for words. _Oh shit! _I realized in shock. _This... this is Aqua Laguna!_

Suddenly I heard a low growl coming from Luffy. _What is he doing?!_ I thought, confusion and panic spreading through me like venom. Then I saw it. Cracks in the sides of the building. _No way...!_ And as soon as they appeared, they disappeared-- Luffy had pushed the buildings apart and knocked them down out of pure strength!

There he stood in midair, his arms spread apart, head thrown up in a cry as the buildings he was previously lodged in between collapsed on either side of him. I watched, stunned not for the first time at his strength. The strength that he possessed in order to protect his nakama. As he slowly fell to the ground, he did a somersault in the air, letting out another wail. His right arm shot out towards the tip of a tall building, his other arm rushing towards me and wrapping around my midsection.

I was too shocked to react, but my overall first impulsive thought was _His arm is warm._ Though I couldn't brood on it for long, because the Aqua Laguna was about to crash on us.

"We're leaving, Nami!" Luffy shouted, jolting me back to the present situation. I hung onto him for dear life as he raced through the rest of the back streets like a monkey, swinging his arm from high perch to high perch. The whole time, though, I couldn't help but think about how _right_ it felt, to be with him. To be by his side in the face of danger, no matter what happens. A part of me lit up in childish joy while another told me that, once again, this wasn't the time for these sort of mushy feelings.

Without warning Luffy landed on top of yet another home, only for us to be bombarded by the vicious waves. I screamed, afraid as Luffy held steady to his arm wrapped around a steel pole attached to the top of the house.

"Dammit!" Luffy cursed, head darting to and fro, trying to find an escape route. Grunting, he stretched his arm out to yet another rooftop, his foot almost slipping as he ran across the slippery top towards the other end.

_Oh God_, I thought frantically. _The wave's here. We're going to die!_

But with one final, swift movement, Luffy stretched his arm all the way to the bridge and hauled us up, out of the hellish wave's reach. We landed none-too-gracefully; Luffy landed on his back and I flew out of his grip, skidding a few ways before stopping on my back too, letting out a few pained gasps myself. I breathed in and out as much as I could, not moving from my spot. Wearily eying Luffy, I saw that he was already sitting up and catching his breath. A small, nearly non-existent smile came over my features. _That's our Luffy._

At the same time, Chopper and Zoro had landed as well; Chopper seemed the most fine of the four of us; Zoro sat next to Luffy also catching his breath while Chopper and I grinned stupidly at each other, proud and relieved at the same time.

Laughing lightly, Chopper offered up a hoof and I hi-5ed him. A genuine grin spread across my face. The worst was over.

Or maybe not. All of a sudden the sky had darkened... except it wasn't the sky. The Aqua Laguna's waves had grown even larger, and were about to crash on us! I felt my breath catch in my throat and I couldn't move. I gaped stupidly at it, unable to do anything else, my mind and instincts frozen by shock. I let out a stuttering scream that rose an octave higher than my normal voice right before the wave crashed into us.

The water was suffocating. It was cold, it was hot, it was gentle, it was rough, it was strong, it was weak, it was everything yet it wasn't. The currents pulled me under and when I tried to breathe I instead got a mouthful of water, cutting off my oxygen supply. It was useless to try and swim; you wouldn't get very far in this weather. This was probably the strongest wave I'd ever experienced in my whole life.

Then I felt it. Something around my arms. _Luffy?_ I thought. But no, the feel wasn't rubber; it wasn't smooth and stretchy. Instead, it was rough and tight. _Ropes? _

With a great heave I was instantly pulled out of the water, along with the other three. They all had ropes bound somwhere on their body too. I let out a a cry as my body contacted the solid concrete ground gracefully (note the sarcasm) as I fought to cough up the water that had gotten into my lungs.

"It's not over!" I heard someone familiar shout. Paulie? "Run! Run to Shipbuilding Island!" Not needing any more notice, Zoro and Luffy bolted upright, Zoro grabbing Chopper and Luffy grabbing me as all three of them sprinted up the stairs, trying to outrun the Aqua Laguna. Men over by the precipice yelled warnings to us as the enormous wave threatened to catch up. My heart thumped loudly in my ears. _Are we going to make it?_ I thought to myself.

The waves were almost upon us. I could feel the light spray. I shut my eyes, waiting for the impact.

But it never came. With a shout, all three of them barely jumped out of the way and onto higher ground as the wave crashed down below them. For once, all three of them landed somewhat safely, though staggering a few steps after the impact. Luffy promptly fell on his back and gasped for air while Zoro was trying to get Chopper to let go of his head (sometime along the way Chopper had attached himself to Zoro's head out of fear). I sat up on my knees, arms around myself as I shivered in the cold rain. Paulie sat off to the side, his expression screaming _What have I got myself into?_ I saw him pat his pockets looking for something. Just curious on a whim, I watched as he produced a lighter and lit his cigar. I almost laughed. Just like Sanji.

"Damn, you guys sure are reckless." Paulie said. It wasn't really a complaint or a compliment, but more of a statement.

"Thanks. You save our lives, rope guy." Luffy said tiredly, still on his back. I absentmindedly rubbed my arms, trying to produce what little heat there was _to_ produce.

"I can't believe it," I mumbled. My voice was quivering. "So that's the Aqua Laguna. I can't stop trembling."

Paulie let out a short, humorless laugh. "If the waves were that large every year, this island would have perished long ago. This year is an exception."

"You guys sure have impressed me. I can't believe you survived that," Said a voice from the side. I turned and saw Kokoro-baasan coming up beside us, looking quite alleviated after seeing that we had all survived.

"Oh, Monster-baasan!" Luffy exclaimed, sitting up and grinning his trademark grin. "You're on the island too?"

"You bet I am! If I was out at sea, I'd be a floating corpse by now." Kokoro-baasan stated, letting out her strange laughter.

"Hey, Kaizoku-nii-chan!" Chimney shouted, coming up behind her grandmother. "That giant push was so cool!"

Luffy smiled and laughed. "Thanks!" Meanwhile, Zoro finally managed to pry Chopper off his face.

"I NEARLY SUFFOCATED!" Zoro shouted in anger as he glared at the unconscious reindeer. "You dumbass. You lost consciousness while you were clinging to me." I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. It was just such a relief to see something somewhat normal now that all that was over.

"Wait, I just thought of something, Zoro," Luffy said. "Why were _you_ running from that wave? Were you down there too?"

"Huh?" Zoro asked. "N-no... not really." He said rather sheepishly, looking away with the barest hint of a flush on his face.

"He was stuck in a chimney." Chopper piped up, suddenly awake.

Zoro looked like he'd eaten something poison. The corner of his left eye twitched as he promptly glared darkly at the doctor and proceeded to cut off his oxygen supply by wrapping his fist around his throat.

"Stuck in a chimney?" Luffy repeated incredulously. He then laughed rambunctiously, clapping his hands above his head in mirth. "Zoro's such an idiot! How did he get himself--"

In an instant I was next to him, punching him in the head, ticked off. "You think you're one to talk?!" I scowled, tugging at his cheek. Turning to Zoro, I growled, "You're both morons!"

"So then Sanji is..." Luffy started. "Where's Sanji?"

"Oh." I said rather plainly. In all the excitement I'd forgotten about Sanji. Remembrance came back to me as I said, "Oh, that's right. I have a lot to tell you. You too, Zoro." Letting go of Luffy's cheek, I started to explain everything that happened after they'd been thrown out the building; what Iceburg had said about the reason behind Robin's betrayal, getting Paulie to get her to the train station, how Sanji boarded the train with Robin. They all sat, listening attentively. Even Luffy listened, to my surprise.

"So, Nico Robin sacrificed herself to save us?" Zoro asked, summing it up.

"That's right," I said, confirming it.

Zoro sighed. "The cook and Usopp are also with her." He looked over at Luffy. "What's the plan, Captain?"

Luffy stood, overlooking the ocean as he slammed his right fist into his left hand. "There's nothing to think about." He stated. I looked at his back, his strong back, the back that had bore so many attacks and hits to protect his nakama. The back that followed him everywhere, the back that carried all the burdens. "We'll set sail and follow them!" He announced with vigor.

Zoro got up. "That's what we have to do."

We all stared at him determinedly. At least, the rest of the crew did. I stared at his back again, still. _Would I be staring at his back forever?_ I thought to myself dismally. But with renewed confidence I toughed it out and looked towards the sky.

"Let's go." Luffy said. "We're gonna rescue Robin!"

_Wait for us, Robin._ I said in my mind. _We're coming to get you. _

_**Owari.**_


End file.
